


Sickbay

by celli



Category: Crooked Media RPF, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Getting Together, M/M, the consequences of wearing a red shirt in Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Dr. Bashir looked up from where he was reviewing an unconscious Lt. Jon Favreau’s vitals. “I’m afraid patient confidentiality--”“I got him shot,” Tommy said thickly from his spot at the foot of Jon’s bed.“--is hard to come by here,” Bashir said with a sigh.
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Sickbay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderRose/gifts).

> Thanks to cincodemaygirl, missmollyetc, and scarletsymphony for beta work!

Ensign Lovett came charging into the infirmary, his left arm tucked against his chest. “Hey, Doc--” he started, then stopped short. “What happened to Favreau this time?”

Dr. Bashir looked up from where he was reviewing an unconscious Lt. Jon Favreau’s vitals. “I’m afraid patient confidentiality--”

“I got him shot,” Tommy said thickly from his spot at the foot of Jon’s bed. 

“--is hard to come by here,” Bashir said with a sigh. “Ensign, come let me look at your arm. What happened?”

“The access conduit by the docking pylons is trying to kill me again,” Lovett said, craning his head back. “Vietor, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tommy said, ignoring the looks Bashir and Lovett exchanged as the doctor started his examination. “I told you, Jon took the shot.”

It all came spilling out--the call to security, the frightened kid with the weapon she’d gotten God knew where, the careful negotiation from Jon that had almost succeeded until Tommy took a step too far, too fast.

“The girl didn’t even bother aiming for me, she shot straight at Jon,” Tommy finished. He’d sounded somewhat professional when reporting to Chief Odo, but he couldn’t fake it anymore. 

Dr. Bashir ran the dermal regenerator over Lovett’s arm. “I seem to recall that you threw yourself at the Lieutenant. You pushed him just far enough to the side that the blast missed all vital organs.”

Tommy flapped a hand.

Lovett finished his treatment and came to stand next to Tommy, looking both weird and oddly familiar with one uniform sleeve cut off. (That access conduit really did have it out for him.) Tommy waited for some sort of platitude, but of course this was Lovett. “Have the two of you thought about _not_ being stoic fools?”

Tommy’s head snapped up.

“I’m just saying, when the slime thing with the tentacle toes--”

“Yes, I remember--”

"My point is, he lurked like you’re doing 'til you were conscious and he didn’t smile 'til you were discharged. Favreau. Didn’t smile. You get what I’m saying?”

“He smiled at me the whole time,” Tommy said, confused. 

Lovett put his head in his hands. 

“Oh,” Tommy said after a moment. “...oh.”

“I’m just _saying_,” Lovett repeated, clapping Tommy on the back as he stood, “maybe the two of you should come to terms with your emotions before the doctor starts reserving biobeds for you?”

He walked out of the infirmary with a wave at Dr. Bashir, who was pretending to be very busy looking at a PADD.

Tommy stared at the floor for a long time. Then he shuffled slowly forward until he was at Jon’s side and carefully took one of Jon’s hands in his. Something beeped and Tommy flinched, but Dr. Bashir appeared out of nowhere to adjust a sensor and then made himself scarce again.

Jon came back to consciousness in stages, tightening his hand in Tommy’s first, then blinking, then registering his whereabouts. “‘Sokay,” he said as soon as he saw Tommy. “‘m--I’m okay, Tommy.”

Tommy leaned his forehead against Jon’s. “Me too,” he said.


End file.
